The prior art is aware of a variety of embodiments of ratcheting mechanisms, particularly including ratcheting screwdrivers. In the present invention, the mechanism includes a centrally located cylindrical gear and two pivotal pawls which can be placed into and out of engagement relative to the gear, for the desired ratcheting action. Further, the pivotal pawls are urged into tooth engagement with the gear by means of a spring operative on each pawl. An actuator is then employed for moving the pawls against the force of the spring and out of engagement with the gear.
Examples of such prior art are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,432 and 3,356,117 and 5,613,385 and 5,619,891. In those examples, the springs therein have generally a planar extending end which contacts the pawls for urging the pawls into gear engagement.
The present invention is arranged wherein the assembly screws are utilized for piloting the spring which extends from the screw heads and to the pivotal pawls for urging the pawls into engagement with the gear. One advantage is that the spring can be a flat or planar type spring which also has a curved end securely piloted or mounted relative to the tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ratcheting mechanism which has both the structure and the process of making whereby the tool includes an actuator cap which covers an otherwise open end of the tool, and the pawls and the springs can be inserted in the open end when the cap is removed, and subsequently the affixing of the cap to the handle itself covers and contains the pawls and the springs. This facilitates assembly of the tool and also assures a reliability of operation. Thus, the arrangement is such that it clearly distinguishes from prior art examples, such as the first two aforementioned patents, in that it utilizes the actuator of the end-cover or cap type which encloses the mechanism relative to the handle itself.
The open end of the handle receives an insert which is secured by screws that are then utilized to pilot the pawl springs.